


With Great Boyfriend, Comes Great Responsibility

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cosplay, Fluff, M/M, everyone else is mentioned - Freeform, got7avengers, hint of youngjae/yugyeom, it's always fluff, jealous Jinyoung, like if you squint - Freeform, slight jackbum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark, Jinyoung (and the rest of GOT7) go to Comic Con together. <br/>That's it, that's the fic (ft. GOT7 Avengers and jealous Jinyoung) </p>
<p>For Day 07 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge (Cosplay)</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Great Boyfriend, Comes Great Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> I know the costume that Mark wears for the GOT7 Avengers had padding, but the idea of him in clingy spandex (just for Jinyoung) was too tempting, so forgive me.

When Mark had agreed to go to Comic Con with Jinyoung, this wasn’t what he had expected.

He had expected a waste of 8-9 hours of life (but that was okay because it was for Jinyoung and that made it worth it.) following Jinyoung around a large hall filled with geeks and watching Jinyoung squeal about everything there.

But he certainly hadn’t expected this.

“Come on Mark-hyung, it’s just for one day.” Jinyoung pleaded “Everyone else agreed to do it.” He added.

“What about Yugyeom?” Mark asked, unimpressed by Jinyoung’s pleas.

“Yugyeom can’t come; he has some school outing tomorrow.” Jinyoung explained. “Even Jaebum-hyung agreed to be Nick Fury”

“Fine” Mark said with a sigh with an inward smile at how Jinyoung’s eyes lit up.

“So who are we going to be?” Mark asked.

“I am going to be Iron Man.” Jinyoung said proudly. “You’re going to be Spiderman.”

Mark’s nose scrunched up with distaste “Spiderman, really? Why do I have to be Spiderman?” he whined.

“Because everyone else already chose the other characters.” Jinyoung said apologetically.

Mark rolled his eyes as he flopped back down on to his bed. Jinyoung was lucky that Mark loved him so much, enough to wear a spandex suit for 8 hours (that required a lot of love.)

He cringed as he got into the costume, hating the way it clung on to his skin, like a second skin.

He ignored the stares he got as he walked down the street, to Jaebum and Jackson’s shared place. He was grateful for the mask that covered his blushing face.

He entered Jackson and Jaebum’s crowded living room (7 long-limbed and broad boys took up a lot of space.) He immediately spotted Jinyoung in the corner in his Iron Man costume. Mark softly smiled as he watched his boyfriend talk excitedly with Jaebum.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Yugyeom (the only one not in costume) laughing with Youngjae at Jackson and Bambam’s antics.

He quickly made his way to the youngest of their group “I thought you had a school outing.” He said, his tone clearly accusatory.

“It got cancelled last minute.” Youngjae explained before Yugyeom could open his mouth.

“I see” Mark remarked casually, taking a seat next to Yugyeom. He waited till Youngjae was distracted by Jackson again before leaning into Yugyeom’s ear.

“There was no school outing, was there?” Mark asked, whispering furiously into Yugyeom’s ear.

The blush on his face gave the maknae away. “Hyung, don’t tell them. Youngjae wanted me to dress up as Black Widow.” He whispered to Mark.

Mark decided to take pity on the blonde-haired boy. He knew how easily Yugyeom gave into Youngjae’s whims. In some situations, lies and excuses were needed.

**At the convention…**

Mark had expected to feel awkward and out of place at the convention. However 90% of the people walking around were in costumes much more elaborate than his own. And unlike his embarrassed walk, these people seemed to be completely at home in spandex, lycra and padding.

He looked around, and suddenly realized he had been immediately abandoned by his ‘friends’. He walked around, eyes searching out any of his friends.  

He was about to call Jinyoung to find him, when he spotted him out of the corner of his eye with Bambam waiting in line to get their comics signed.

Bambam spotted him almost instantly and waved at him frantically. Jinyoung turned to him, after almost being hit by Bambam’s arm and gestured to him to stay there till they were done, lest he get lost. (Fortunately, the line wasn’t too long.)

Mark was just standing in a spot (after removing his mask, the heat was unbearable), minding his own business, silently admiring the level of effort some people put into their cosplay when his train of thought was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder.

He turned to come face to face with a girl, who seemed to cosplaying Sailor Moon. She looked around his age or maybe a bit younger. 

“Hi, I am Jin-Hee, are you a big fan of Spiderman?” the girl asked, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger.

“No, not really.” Mark shrugged. “My boyfriend kind of forced me into it.” He said with a chuckle, missing the subtle slump of the girl’s shoulders.

“Oh” she said clearly disappointed.

Suddenly, she touched his bicep “Wow, I thought this was padding” she said with a giggle “You must very strong.” She added, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

Before Mark could reply, he was interrupted by Jinyoung pulling him away.  He shot an apologetic smile to the girl before turning to Jinyoung.

“What was that for?” he demanded.

“I’m sorry, was I interrupting?” Jinyoung said sarcastically. “That girl was obviously flirting with you.” He said with a pout.

Mark resisted the urge to laugh, knowing that would only make Jinyoung angrier. “Are you jealous?” he asked teasingly. “Also, where are you dragging me to?” he asked noting Jinyoung still hadn’t let go of his arm.

“I’m not jealous.” Jinyoung mumbled “And we’re going to the restroom. We’re switching costumes.” Jinyoung explained.

“Why exactly are we doing that?” Mark asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Because only I’m allowed to ogle your muscles.” Jinyoung said softly, but loud enough for Mark to hear.

Mark inwardly chuckled. Jinyoung didn’t get jealous often but when he did Mark couldn’t help but find him incredibly cute.

Maybe Comic Con wasn’t so bad after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed. Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
